A Single Kiss
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: It all started with a single kiss and ended with tears. She was his mate, she belonged to him but he left her and now he has returned will she still be his?
1. Prologue

**A Single Kiss...**

**By Greeneyes **

**Fenrir/Hermione**

* * *

The end of the second Wizardry War did not only end lives but love. Some became widows, some left to start a fresh new life and some had to leave but not by choice.

The War ended a midnight on the 1st May 1998. The final battle had been fought at Hogwarts and the end came to head in the Great Hall between the boy who lived Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Death Eaters and Order members fought and fell around them as Harry Potter finally defeated Lord Voldemort.

As Voldemort fell and the sun came up, the realisation set in. Order members and Death Eaters lay dead on the ground of the Great Hall, couples comforted each other and family members went about searching for love ones.

For Hermione Granger, she was trying to find a love one. No not Ronald Weasley or even Viktor Krum (who had come to help the order) but notorious Werewolf Fenrir Greyback. The Werewolf and his pack had joined the Order in the early months of 1998 when Voldemort had ordered Fenrir to submit his entire pack to him. Fenrir was the one true Alpha of his pack, Voldemort would not control his pack and it was his duty to protect them.

He went to Severus Snape who then took Fenrir to see the late Albus Dumbledore. The then Headmaster was pleasantly surprised which didn't happen much and agreed to allow Fenrir and his pack into the order (sought of). His pack soon relocated to the forbidden forest and Fenrir became a spy with Snape.

With Fenrir and his pack on their side, the Order was looking more hopeful. Werewolves were strong fighters and the Order could do with every little help possible. Of course there was an agreement; a wizards oath that Fenrir took with the Headmaster and Severus Snape. He would promise his faithfulness to the light and his pack would do the same.

It was late one night in March; Hermione had stormed out of the Gryffindor common room after another argument with Ronald which led to them breaking up, or rather Hermione shouting that she was done with his 'useless arse'.

She was so angry she felt suffocated and walked down to Hagrid's Hutt to have a cup a tea; that would calm her she thought. However as she reached the old worn out Hutt, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

As she turned around to walk back to the school she heard rustling in bushes. She shook her head and told herself it was wind although in the dry March night there wasn't a lot. She took a few steps towards the forbidden forest and looked deep into it. Darkness.

She took a deep breath and turned her back and started to walk when she heard two voices coming from the forbidden forest.

'Don't take another step or I'll kill you Wolf, mark my words I will.' She head a deep rough voice say.

She then heard a growl and a harsh sounds voice reply. 'You can't stop me Snape. I can do what I want.'

Snape? What was he doing in the forbidden forest? And who was he walking to? Why did he call the person Wolf?

'Greyback leave her.' Snape repeated.

Greyback? Wolf? Fenrir Greyback was on the ground of Hogwarts with Snape! What was going on!

Hermione quickly fled back to the school practically running. As soon as she got into the school she fell back against the heavy entrance door and sighed. She was safe.

'Hello little cub.' The same harsh voice that she had heard in the forest said.

Hermione screamed and jumped with surprise as the Werewolf put his huge hand across her mouth stopping the sound.

How the hell did he get inside so quickly? She hadn't seen him come in or even past her to get in she thought. She looked up at the beast...man in front of her and her eyes widened. He was over 6ft 6 and physically a strong and dominant man. His hair was a medium dirty brown and it reached his jaw line. His eyes were sparkling blue and stood out in the darkness; she was sure she read that Werewolves eyes were yellow however his were not. He was wearing old denim jeans which were now grey and had rips in and a black trench coat. He had no shirt on she noticed; his chest was actually bare, no hair and very muscular.

Fenrir watched as the girl looked at him, he saw her studying his features with surprise. He opened his mouth as he growled showing off his canines. Hermione gasped as she saw them.

'What do you want with me?' Hermione said slowly as she trembled.

'What do you think I want from you?' Fenrir said as she moved his face closer to hers bearing his sharp teeth.

'I...don't...I don't know. Please, don't...bite me.' She said as she shook with fear.

'Greyback!' The headmaster shouted with his wand pointed towards the man. 'Step away from Ms Granger now.'

Fenrir looked at the girl once last time and stepped back away from her. Hermione ran into the arms her head of house Professor McGonagall who held her close like a mother would with her child. She whispered comforting words to her and rubbed her back trying to crease the cries Hermione was making.

'I'm leaving old man. Put down the wand.' Fenrir said as he smashed open the heavy wooden doors and walked out down to the forbidden forest.

'Miss Granger...did he try anything?' Albus asked the young girl.

'No...Nothing.' She replied as she wiped her wet eyes.

'Good.' Minerva said as she looked up at Albus. 'Now let's get you back to your room. What were you doing out at this time anyway Ms Granger?'

'Don't worry about that Minerva.' Albus said as he walked down the corridor back to his office deep in thought.

In the next coming weeks, Hermione never saw Fenrir again. She would often sit looking out the window which backed onto the Forbidden Forest. She wanted to know more about him; she felt the urge to see him again.

It was a late April night when Hermione ventured outside to the Forbidden forest. She wanted to see Fenrir again; no she needed to see him. Since their last meeting, every dream, every day dream involved the werewolf. She felt like someone was watching her, she felt like he was watching her and she needed answers.

One night after the incident she had heard Professor Snape and McGonagall talking with the Headmaster about the Werewolf.

'_He must not go near her.' Minerva said quietly. 'He's dangerous.'_

'_We can't keep a werewolf away from it...' Snape started but was cut off by the Headmaster._

'_Not here Severus! People can hear. My office.' He said sharply as the three walked off. _

After that night she knew she had to see him again so she did.

As she reached the forbidden forest she carefully looked around to see if he was near; for once she didn't feel him watching her.

She walked through the forest with her wand gripped to her hand encase she had to protect herself. Hermione crossed a small lake and then stood under a huge oak tree.

Where the hell was he? She thought. Just as she was about to give up she heard footsteps from behind her. As she turned around expecting to see Fenrir, she realised the tall scruffy man in front of her was not him.

'What's a little girl like you doing in this big bag forest?' the man said as he beared his teeth to Hermione.

Hermione's mind and mouth wouldn't function. No words would come from the mouth; her voice was silent. She looked at the tall man in front of her and took a step back. Although as she stepped back, he stepped towards her.

'Don't even think about it.' He said roughly which scared Hermione.

Hermione gripped her wand tighter in her hand and then took another step back and pointed her wand out. She shot a stunner at the man and took off running. She knew the stunner would last long and she needed to get out of this daym forest. She ran through the forest as fast as she could looking back to see if she was being chased.

As she reached a lake which she couldn't cross she started to cry. She turned to her left and saw a small bridge a few yards off. She ran as fast as she could to the bridge as she heard someone behind her. As she reached the bridge, she was pulled back into a pair of strong arms.

'Please...don't...please...' she begged as she looked up.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Fenrir said as his eyes pierced into hers.

'Man! Coming after to me! Help me! Please!' she said as she looked around for the man who was chasing her.

Fenrir could smell her fear miles off, hence why he had come to her rescue. He pulled the school girl into his chest protectively and looked around at the surroundings looking for the 'man' Hermione had said was chasing her.

'Come out; come out where ever you are.' A voice carried through to them.

'Oh my god!' Hermione whispered.

The man stepped into the moonlight and stopped dead in his tracks when he took in Hermione standing in the Alpha's arms.

'Alpha...I didn't know she was...with you.' The man who now seemed much smaller said.

'Well she is.' Fenrir said roughly. 'Don't ever come near her again or I'll rip you limp from limp.'

'Yes Alpha.' The man replied as he took off running back through the forest.

Hermione stepped out of Fenrir's arms and looked up at him. She smiled softly and then looked at the floor.

'Thanks.' She said softly.

'Does anyone know you're here?' he asked as he looked at Hermione who was only wearing her school uniform with no robe.

Hermione shook her head and then looked at Fenrir. 'I need to go back to school.'

'Yes you do but first you're going to tell me why you're here?' He asked.

'I...don't know. I just felt like I needed to ...needed to see you.' She said warily.

'Do you want to know why you have that feeling?' he said as he stood chest to chest with her.

Hermione only nodded and waited for his answer.

'Because you're mine Hermione Granger, my mate, my love, mine.' He said.

'Mate? Yours?' she said trembling.

'Mine.' He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

And that's where is begun...with a single kiss.

After that night, Hermione would sneak to the forbidden forest and spend a few hours with Fenrir. At first she was wary of him, she didn't know whether to believe him and she didn't not until she spoke to the Headmaster who explained things clearly.

They spent time walking through the forest most nights; he once took her to meet his pack which scared Hermione no end. The pack was a hundred full. Men, women and even children. Fenrir explain pack life to Hermione which felt unnatural to her; she couldn't imagine living in a pack, it was so animalistic.

Hermione kept her secret nights with Fenrir a secret. Only the three Professors knew, Harry, Ron and Ginny were kept in the dark.

As the battle grew closer, Fenrir became more possessive of Hermione. He tried to convince her not to fight however nothing would stop Hermione from helping her best friend.

On the eve of the battle, Hermione and Fenrir spent the night together cuddled under the stars in a cave in forbidden forest. They made love and expressed their love to each other. Fenrir once again tried to persuade Hermione to not fight but she left bright and early in the morning ready to fight.

At the end of the battle, Hermione looked around for Fenrir. She knew he was alright, she saw him at the end when Voldemort fell but now he was nowhere to be seen. She walked out the Great Hall and ran to the forbidden forest; he had to be here.

'Fenrir!' She shouted as she reached the lake where they had met that night.

'Hermione.' He said from the bridge which he was slumped against looking defeated.

'Why did you leave?' she asked as she walked towards him.

'I have to leave Hermione. My pack needs a new home, it's time for us to move on now.' He said carefully.

'Leave? Move?' she asked. 'Why can't you stay here?'

'This was only temporary until the end of the War and now it's over and we must leave.' He said.

'No!' she shouted at him. 'I want you to stay. You need to stay.' She argued.

'Come with me.' He said

'Fen...I...can't. My life is here.' She said.

'I have to go.' He said as he stepped back.

'Please.' She said with tears falling down her face. 'I...love...you.'

Fenrir pulled Hermione against him and picked her up and kissed her showing her just how much he loved her. He found it hard to express his love to her in words but showing her was no problem.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his body tightly as if she would never let go. She kissed him with all her might as tears fell down her face.

'Please.' She whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

'I can't.' He said as he let her slide down his body and put her feet back on the ground.

With one last single kiss he was gone...

* * *

**AU: A Single Kiss is my new story; I have recently read a Fenrir/ Hermione story and I just had to write one. I imagine Fenrir not as he is seen in the movie. I hope you enjoy the pairing and give it a change. I know I had to. **

**Reviews are most welcome. **

**I hope to continue this story. Any suggestions are most welcome. **

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	2. The Story of the Little Wolf

**A Single Kiss**

**By Greeneyes**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A lot had changed for Hermione after the Final Battle. Not only was she now alone since Fenrir had left but she was now a young mother.

The eve of the Battle, Hermione had conceived and nine month later on the 10th June 1999, Wyatt Jonathan Granger was born. He was born on a full moon at Grimmauld Place. Molly and Madam Promfrey were her midwives and helped Hermione through a tough and gruelling 34 hour Labour.

The pregnancy hadn't been easy on Hermione. The first three months she was on strict bed rest. She was so tired all the time and the morning sickness never seemed to end. Hermione was monitored every three days due to fear that the baby would be life it's father and therefore harm Hermione.

Lycanthropy could be passed through genetics and it was possible that Hermione's baby could have the gene. Hermione had to wait till her six month of Pregnancy to find out if the baby carried the werewolf gene; which it did, she wasn't surprised.

The first full moon after her six month of pregnancy was exhausting. As the moon set in the dark sky above Hermione's body started shake and she broke out in a sweat. The baby inside her felt like it was doing summersaults and trying to break free; it wasn't, the baby's genes were activating and as the moon appeared the baby inside grew bigger, stretching Hermione which felt like her skin setting a light.

On the full moon, Harry and Ginny would sit with her, try and calm her, the best they could and apply cooling gel to her bulging stomach. They hated seeing their friend in such a way but they wanted to do everything they could.

Throughout her pregnancy, Remus Lupin would often sit with Hermione and answer her questions frankly. He tried to set her mind at rest but often he made her worst and sometimes hysterical. How would she cope with a child with Lycanthropy? Would her child be an outcast because of the gene its father had given it.

And as all of this was happening all she wanted the most...was Fenrir.

Hermione went into labour on the 8th January 1999 and after a 34 hour labour, Wyatt Jonathan Granger was born and placed into her arms crying.

He was born with nearly black hair and bright blue eyes just like his father's. His nose was button like and very cute and Hermione couldn't help but kiss it over and over again. Hermione spent the first night with her newborn cuddling and feeding him.

It took Hermione a few weeks to get used to being a mother, at first she felt like a milking cow due to breastfeeding but she knew it was the best for the her little one and she continued. He slept well but when he wanted something he sure had a temper; just like his father Hermione thought.

One the first full moon after his birth, he cried the entire night. Remus explained that Werewolf children did not transform until they were nine months and when he did Remus, Wyatt's Godfather would look after him. Until then, Hermione would have to try and comfort her never ending crying son until sun set.

When it came to weaning her young son, she came to realise that he liked his meat rather rare, again just like his father. He loved his vegetables but wasn't so keen on his fruit but loved his meat.

On his first birthday, he took his first step and soon after was running around everywhere. He was so fast sometimes Hermione struggled to keep up with him. The Lycanthropy genes gave Wyatt a lot of strength and power and for a growing boy it was hard to understand. He didn't realise how strong he was sometimes.

Hermione loved being a mother; she loved her son no end. She loved his little giggle, the way his bright blue eyes looked up and her and she love when the snuggled in her bed in the morning when he was sleepy and dreamy.

The one thing that was missing was Fenrir. He was missing out on his son, missing precious moments.

* * *

**10 Grimmauld Place**

For the first few months after the End of the War, Hermione and the others stayed at the newly built Burrow however with Grimmauld Place empty and newly decorated (Mrs Black had been taken down finally) Harry wanted to move in and offered Ron and Hermione a room each. He did offer Ginny a room however Molly and Arthur weren't too pleased with that idea so in the end they agreed that Ginny would be allowed to stay occasionally.

They moved into Grimmauld Place when Hermione was three months pregnant. Harry had given her the biggest room which use to belong to the youngest Black sister, Narcissa. The room was huge and she was able to have a king size and a huge round crib next to her bed for the baby. The boys and Remus helped her paint the room black and white with hints of red around and she was sat. She loved her room and when the baby arrived it was just perfect.

Hermione spent most of her time at Grimmauld Place; she loved having a library where she could spend endless hours ready and a huge kitchen where she could cook for the boys and they certainly didn't mind Hermione cooking for them.

When Wyatt arrived the dynamic changed slightly. Now there was a fourth member of the household, a rather small fourth person. At night the boys had to be quiet when Wyatt was put down where as usually they would run around the house like children. Although the dynamic had changed they loved having their Godson with them.

* * *

**10****th**** June 2000**

Like most mornings, Hermione was woken but a small cry and a child's voice shouting at her to wake up from her dream state.

'Mama! Ma...Ma! Mamamamamamam!' The little said which was very loud for such a small person.

'I'm...wake.' She said as she turned her head to look at the white round crib where her son was standing up. 'Good Morning.'

'Mama!' He shouted again jumping up and down in his crib making the cot bars shake.

Hermione struggled to get out of bed and then walked to the round crib. She reached down and picked him up and held him close to her body. 'How are you this morning my little wolf? Hungry?'

'Mmmmm.' He replied to her which meant he was hungry.

Hermione sat back down on the bed and smiled as her little boy looked at her chest expectantly. Hermione had now been breastfeeding for a year and six months, all of Wyatt's short life. She never believed she would still be breastfeeding now that he had all his teeth but Wyatt enjoyed it and so did she.

Hermione laid back on the bed with Wyatt close by her side and pulled down the front of her nursing PJ top. Wyatt eagerly latched onto her nipple and began his morning feed. Hermione kissed the top his head softly and smiled as she watched her son clutch her top and feed.

Today, Severus Snape had called an order meeting. No one knew why the meeting had been called and Harry had suspicions that rogue Death Eaters were coming out of the wood work for revenge. The meeting was going to be at Hogwarts; Madam Promfrey would look after Wyatt while Hermione attended the meeting.

Wyatt pulled away from Hermione and smiled up at her with adoring eyes. She leaned down and kissed his button nose and then pulled up her top. Hermione sat up and helped Wyatt up onto his feet.

'Now, let's go downstairs and make breakfast for your two Uncles.' Hermione said as she bounced him up and down on the bed while holding his tiny hands.

Hermione and Wyatt ventured downstairs to find Remus already up. He was sat at the table looking like he hadn't slept in days with a cup of coffee in his hand.

'Wooolfffff!' Wyatt shouted as he saw Remus at the kitchen table.

'Good morning little pup.' Remus said as he put down his cup and took the young boy from his mother.

'Are you alright Remus?' Hermione asked as she opened the fridge.

'Fine Hermione.' He said as he bounced the little boy up and down on his knee.

The morning passed quickly before they knew it they were at Hogwarts. Hermione had dropped Wyatt off and was making her way down to the Headmaster's office. As she reached the entrance, she heard shouting and growling, must be Remus she thought (he always growled when he was angry much like her son).

Hermione walked up the steps to the door and slowly opened the door. The raised voices were becoming louder and as she opened the door she saw both Harry and Ron looking red with anger. When the door was fully open she realised why.

'Fenrir.' She said shocked to see the tall muscular man standing by the Headmaster's desk.

'Hermione.' Remus said as he placed his hands on her shoulders which made Fenrir growl as he watched another man and werewolf touch his mate.

'What...what are you doing here? Why are you back?' she said. She looked at Fenrir and then at Remus and then back to Fenrir. She needed answers.

'Fenrir is back to help us with the growing threat.' Severus said from his seat behind his desk.

'I can't deal with this.' Hermione said as she nearly ran out of the Headmaster office.

Hermione ran as fast as she could and ended up by the Black Lake. She stopped at the end of the pier and let tears fall down her face.

Why was he back? Why now? She had just finally come to terms with being a single mother and having to explain to Wyatt why his father wasn't around.

'Runt.' A rough voice said behind her.

She recognised that voice; she knew who was behind her but she couldn't turn around a look at him, not after all this time. He used her nickname he used to use.

'Why did you come back?' she said softly.

'For you.' He said as he walked closer to her. 'I should have never left.'

Hermione let her head fall forward as tears fell down her face. 'But you did.' She said sharply. 'You left, you left me! You hurt me! You never even wrote! Nothing. No word. No letter. Nothing!' she screamed as she hit his strong chest.

'I'm sorry Runt.' He said as he pulled her into him. 'I never wanted to hurt you.'

'You did.' She cried. 'So much.'

Fenrir kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose into her curly hair. He missed this hair. He missed everything about her.

His wolf had been wild with desire for her; on the full moon he often returned to Hogwarts just to catch a whiff of her scent but nothing. He often tried to write but found it too hard. He had started so many different letters but sent none. He thought she'd be better off without him. Better off without a murder as a lover.

'I'm staying.' He said softly.

'Just for a few months or forever?' She asked.

'Forever.' He answered looking her in the eye. 'I'm not leaving you every again. It's going to be me and you forever.'

Hermione shook her head as she looked into her eyes.

'Fenrir...' she began.

* * *

**AU: Left you on a cliffhanger there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I can't wait to write more. I am so into this story right now! I loved all your reviews. Please if you read, leave a review, it means a lot.**


	3. My Son, Your Son, Our Son

**A Single Kiss**

**By Greeneyes**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

'Fenrir...it's not just me anymore.' She said looking straight at him. She saw his face drop at the thought of her with another man. She knew he was deadly possessive of her; all Werewolves were over their mates.

Before he left, Fenrir had started the mating process, he had bitten her however they hadn't sealed the deal as he once put it by mating just before the full moon.

'So you're with someone else? Remus?' He said sharply. 'I can smell him all over you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Of course it's not. Remus is a friend and a friend only. He helps me...he helps Wy...' she stopped herself before she said anymore.

'He helps who?' Fenrir said deadly. 'Who the hell is he Hermione? Who are you protecting?'

'I'm single. I have been from the moment you left. I want no one else.' She said as looked at him.

Fenrir looked at Hermione confused. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what.

'Remus helps me with Wyatt, my son. Your son.' She said softly as she watched his eyes widen. 'The night before the battle, I conceived. I found out three weeks after you left.'

'My son.' Fenrir said still shocked.

Hermione nodded and smiled. 'Wyatt, he's one and a half and so like you.'

'Is he?' Fenrir started to ask.

'Like you? Most definitely. In every way. That's why Remus helps us.' Hermione said as she looked at him. 'On the full moon, Remus watches over him as I can't obviously. I hate when he's away from me. I stay up all night worrying about him.'

'I should be the one with him.' Fenrir said as he looked out onto the lake. 'I should have been there for his first transformation not bloody Remus!'

Hermione put her hand on his fore arm and sighed. 'Yes you should have but there was no way I could get hold of you. I tried. Remus tried. Merlin, even Severus tried to find you but we couldn't. Where were you?'

'Ireland.' He said roughly. 'My pack...it's gone. I'm the only one left.'

'What happened?' Hermione asked.

'We were not wanted there, we got attacked. I was the only one that survived. That was ten months ago. Ever since I've been travelling around. Then Severus found me.' He said.

Hermione nodded and looked up at his sparkling blue eyes, the same eyes as her sons. 'Where are you going to stay?' she asked.

'Here in the forbidden forest. Snape has built a cabin for me.' He answered. 'Where are you living?'

'Grimmauld. We live with Harry and Ron.' She said.

'Well now I'm back you can both be with me.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione gasped as he said that. He really thought after all this time that he could walked back in and demand that she and Wyatt live with him. He was the one that left not her. He was the one who left and never got in touch to see how she was. If he cared so much for her then why he didn't ever write or send word. He could have easily done that.

She turned towards him and shook her head. 'You've missed a lot Fenrir. Too much. Your son doesn't know who you are; he's grown up without one. He needs to get to know you before you demand we stay with you. He knows nothing of you. We have a stable home and life and I won't have you wrecking that! I am the one who calls the shots now not you! You left not me.'

'Not by choice.' He added roughly.

'I don't care Fenrir. You cannot demand that I live with you. Did you think you'd come back and everything would be like before? Well it's not going to be. I'm not just Hermione Granger anymore. I'm a mother, I have someone who depends on me solely and I will not let you change that.' She said angrily. 'If you want to get to know your son, fine but you make no demands when it comes to us.'

Fenrir looked at Hermione darkly. He wanted to be with his and mate and cub and she was stopping him. In a way, he was proud of her for protecting her young but this was him; her lover. Her mate. He would never hurt her or their child. His son.

'Fine but I will see my son Hermione and you. You are mine and mine only.' He said as he stepped closer to her so they stood chest to chest. 'I'm back and I will protect what's mine. If anyone, any man touches what is mine, I'll kill.' He said showing his darker side which scared Hermione.

'Stop it.' She said harshly. 'Stop this! I won't have you around my son if you're like this.'

'My son! My son Hermione! He's mine.' Fenrir said possessively.

'Yes and he's mine too.' Hermione said as she stepped back. 'I'm going back to pick up our son, you are welcome to come with me if you stop this behaviour if not, I don't want you near him.'

Hermione started to walk up to the school; she heard footsteps behind her knowing Fenrir was following her. As she reached the entrance door she stopped and turned to look at him.

'I'm...sorry.' he said softly.

'I know. I just need time.' She said as she opened the door.

* * *

Hermione and Fenrir stepped into the Infirmary to find Remus there with Wyatt. The small boy was sat on Remus's lap holding a wolf cuddly toy to his chest and babbling away about nothing. As he saw his mother approaching he squealed with delight and reached out for her with the cuddly toy in one hand.

'Hello my darling.' Hermione said as she picked up Wyatt out of Remus's lap. 'Have you been a good boy for Madam Promfrey?'

Wyatt didn't reply. He was staring at the tall man behind his mummy. He smelled like wolf and looked kind of like one even in human form. He tipped his head to the side slightly and growled.

'Wyatt.' Hermione warned. She knew Wyatt was sizing up Fenrir trying to understand why he was with her.

Wyatt stopped and nuzzled his face into Hermione's neck where a slight mark from Fenrir was. He nuzzled the mark and then looked at Fenrir. He could smell the man on his mother.

'He's trying to work out who Fenrir is.' Remus said as he stood up.

'He can smell me on his mother that's why.' Fenrir said as he watched his son stare at him.

'Will you be alright on your own Hermione?' Remus asked warily.

'She's fine with me pup.' Fenrir said bearing his teeth at Remus. 'I won't harm my mate and cub.'

'Good.' Remus said as she ruffled the boys head and kissed Hermione's head. 'I'll see you tonight.'

'Okay.' She replied quietly. She knew Fenrir would react to the kiss Remus had placed on her. She could feel the heat in his body boiling up with anger. She turned around to look at him and smiled softly. 'Calm.' She said.

'What did I say?' He said sharply as he stepped towards them to be rewarded with a growl from his son. Fenrir smirked at his son 'Protecting his mother already, he's an alpha in the making.'

'Fenrir please.' She said softly. She didn't want to think about that right now, she just wanted him to get to know their son.

Hermione looked at Wyatt and kissed his head softly. 'Stop growling, Fenrir's not going to hurt me or you.'

Fenrir took a step towards them and slowly put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. 'Hello there little cub.' He said as he looked straight into Wyatt's eyes; his own blue eyes.

Wyatt looked at the tall man standing close to his mother and himself. He put his tiny hand on Fenrir's. Hermione smiled at the action and looked up at Fenrir who was genuinely smiling.

'Fenrir is going to be around a lot Wyatt.' She said softly. 'Fenrir...he's your daddy.'

'Dada! Dadadadadada! Mama?' he said quickly.

'That's right. Dada.' She said as she watched Fenrir's smile get bigger. 'Do you want Daddy to hold you?' She asked and in reply Wyatt reached his arms to Fenrir who gladly took hold of his son for the first time.

Hermione looked at the two; Wyatt looked so tiny compared to the huge man. Wyatt nuzzled himself into his father's arm and breathed in his smell. Fenrir did the same. He nuzzled his nose into his son's fine hair and smelled.

'Will you come back to Grimmauld with us? He needs to have lunch and a nap. We can...catch up.' She said.

'Of course, I don't want to miss another moment.' He said as he looked at her deeply.

* * *

**AU: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter; I love writing this story at the moment. I am working on the next chapter right now, so hopefully I shall be able to upload tonight. Lot's of you have put this story onto Alert or your favourite story; please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Even if you didn't like something; tell me! **


	4. Father & Mate

**A Single Kiss**

**By Greeneyes**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Fenrir as agreed came back to Grimmauld Place with Hermione and their son who was still in his arms. Hermione wasn't lying when she said Wyatt was like him; he was. He looked very much like him when he was a child.

When they arrived at Grimmauld he expected to see Potter and Weasley, Hermione's two bodyguards however the house was empty.

'They've gone to the Burrow.' Hermione said as she read the note that was on the kitchen table.

Fenrir only nodded and let Wyatt down from his arms. As soon as the little boy was set on the floor he was off. A little whirlwind making disaster everywhere he went. He was fast on his feet, faster than a normal human child would be Fenrir noted.

He looked up and watched how Hermione dashed around the kitchen making lunch for them all. He imagined what it would be like if they were a 'proper' family. She'd be the domestic housewife/mate who cared for their child/children while he worked. He imagined coming home every night to her preparing dinner for him; he liked the image.

Hermione turned around to find him watching her. 'You alright Fenrir?' she asked as she caught him stupidly smiling.

'Fine. Just fine.' He said as he sat himself down at the table.

The three ate lunch pretty much in silence. It was hard for Hermione to get use to Fenrir's presence after so long. It has been nearly two years since she had seen Fenrir and him being in her kitchen with their son seemed surreal to her.

After Lunch, Hermione put Wyatt upstairs to sleep while Fenrir walked around the living room looking at pictures on the mantel piece. He picked up the picture which was situated in the middle. The picture was of Hermione and a new born Wyatt; it looked as if he was only a few hours old. Hermione looked worn out from labour but she had a new mother glow about her; she looked happy. The tiny baby in her arms was sleeping contently wearing a blue baby grow; he looked so tiny in the picture; Fenrir wished he could have been there at that very moment.

'He was 4 hours old in that picture.' Hermione said softly from behind him. 'I look a total mess. 34 hours of labour can make you look that way.'

'34?' he asked surprised.

'Your son is not one for being easy.' Hermione said as she sat herself on the arm of the sofa.

Fenrir smiled brightly at that comment. He put the picture down and picked up another. It showed Wyatt sat in a high chair with a cupcake with a single candle in indicating it was his first Birthday. Wyatt had a huge smiled on his face and was looking up adoringly at whoever was holding the camera. Fenrir suspected that Hermione was the one taking the picture, the boy loved his mother deeply; he could sense it already.

After looking at the pictures, Fenrir sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and looked at Hermione who was now cuddled up at the other end. She had matured since he had last seen her. Her body was fuller due to pregnancy, her hips wider and her breast bigger due to breastfeeding but she was still as beautiful as ever.

Hermione blushed when she felt his glaze on her. She looked up at caught his eyes, she smiled softly and to stop the awkwardness she sat up and spoke.

'So what do you think of Wyatt?' she asked.

'Amazing.' Fenrir said as he looked at Hermione. 'I never thought I'd have cubs and he's everything a more.'

Hermione smiled at his words; she knew he was being honest. Every person who ever met Wyatt loved the boy from the moment they saw him.

'How is he on full moons?' Fenrir asked.

'Remus says he's a natural.' She replied. 'They spend most of the night playing or sitting by the lake.'

'I want to be with him for his next full moon.' Fenrir said.

'That's fine but you'll have to go along with Remus. Wyatt knows Remus. He comfortable with him and having another werewolf around, especially an Alpha may unsettle him.' Hermione said.

'Fine.' He said roughly.

'You will have to get use to Remus being around. He's been there from the second Wyatt was born; they have a very special bond Fenrir.' She said hoping he would understand.

'And I wish I could change that but I can't.' Fenrir replied. 'Now I'm here, I want to spend all my time with him and you. I want us to be like we were.'

'Maybe one day we can be but right now I need you to concentrate being on a father to Wyatt and then maybe we can concentrate on us.' Hermione said.

Fenrir looked at Hermione. Did she realise what she was saying. She was denying him his mate. He craved her, he smelled her and god he wanted her completely right now. He wanted nothing more than to pin her to this sofa and make her his.

'Come here.' He said roughly as he held his hand out to her.

Hermione looked at his outstretched hand and then his face. She slowly put her smaller hand in his large hand and felt herself being dragged towards his body. As soon as her hand gripped his she found herself pulled across the sofa and into his lap.

'Fenrir.' She said as she tried to get off him.

'No.' He said pulled her towards him and keeping hold of her tighter. 'This is where you belong. With me. I want to be a father yes but I want you as well. Denying my mate is like denying life Hermione. I need you. If you are to be around me you are going to have to get use to me being mine.'

Hermione sighed and leaned against him. There was no denying it, being back in his arms felt like being back home after years away. She snuggled into his arms and pressed a light kiss to the skin just by his neck.

'Promise me, promise our son that you won't ever leave.' Hermione whispered.

'I promise Hermione.' He replied strongly.

* * *

When Harry and Ron returned to Grimmauld place, they expected to see Fenrir about however there was no sign of him. They entered the kitchen only to find Hermione and Wyatt.

Ron sat down and took Wyatt into his lap and looked up at Hermione who was preparing dinner. 'Where's the werewolf then?'

'Ronald!' Hermione scolded him. 'Have you forgotten my son is a Werewolf? And if you're referring to Fenrir, he went back to Hogwarts to speak with Professor Snape.'

'Is he staying now?' Harry said as he grabbed drinks for everyone.

'Yes.' Hermione said sharply as she put the plates on the table. 'Fenrir will be around a lot so if you don't like it, tough.'

'Merlin Hermione, no need to get stress. We know he's Wyatt's father and we respect that...you...like him but it's going to take us a while to get use to him.' Harry said reasonably.

'I'm sorry.' Hermione said as she sat down and broke into tears. 'Today has been a long stressful day. I never thought I'd see him again or that Wyatt would meet his father and then for Fenrir to just turn up out of the blue it just shocked me.'

'Hey! It's alright Mione. We understand.' Ron said rubbing her back while trying to keep hold of a wiggling Wyatt.

'You know we're always here for you.' Harry said as he rubbed her back as well.

'Thank you. I love you guys.' She wailed emotionally.

'We love you too Mione.' They both said.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Wyatt went upstairs to their room. Hermione gave Wyatt his night feed and then put him in his crib for the night. Hermione then took a shower and climbed into bed.

Just as she was dropping off to sleep she felt her bed drip behind her. Scared that it was an intruder she grabbed her wand which was on the side table and quickly sat up pointing her wand at the figure which was kneeling on her bed.

'It's me!' a rough voice said into the darkness.

'Fenrir! What the hell are you doing here?' she said angrily.

'I wanted to see you.' He said. 'I can't stand being away from you or Wyatt. I have to be near you; I need to know you're both safe.'

'You know we are.' She said as she put down her wand and sat down to the bed. 'We're fine on our own we have been for nearly two years Fenrir.'

'I'm staying.' He said.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue, she could be bothered to argue with an alpha werewolf right now, she just wanted to sleep.

'Fine.' She said as she settled back down on the bed.

Fenrir smirked with glee at winning the battle and tugged off his black shirt and jeans leaving him only in black boxers. He laid down and pulled Hermione back into his chest and kissed her mark on her next subconsciously telling both of them who she belonged to.

Just as they were dropping off to sleep a little voice perked up.

'Mama! Dada! Mama? Dada?' Wyatt babbled.

Hermione sighed and opened one of her eyes to see her son standing up in his cot.

'Mmmm milk!' he demanded.

Fenrir let her out of his iron grip and watched as she got their son out the crib. She then laid down with the boy in the bed.

'Aren't you going to get him a bottle?' Fenrir asked.

'Breastfed.' She mumbled as he let her top down letting her full breasts free giving Fenrir a peepshow.

Wyatt looked at his mother's breast with glee and started to feed. Fenrir watched as his son nursed. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

'Beautiful.' Fenrir whispered. He lay on his side watching as mother and son bonded.

As soon as Wyatt finished feeding, Hermione pulled up her top pulled Wyatt to her and kissed his head. She rubbed his back and shhhed him trying to get him to sleep. Wyatt was having none of it. He stood up on the bed and reached his arms to Fenrir.

'Wanna come with me tike?' Fenrir said as he laid on his back.

Wyatt smiled and launched himself at his father who caught him quickly. He laid the boy on his chest and rubbed his back as Hermione had done.

Wyatt snuggled into Fenrir and closed his eyes. Hermione turned around and watched the two with tears in her eyes.

Fenrir reached and pulled Hermione to his side and kissed her softly. Hermione smiled up at him and then laid her head on his chest.

* * *

**Au: A bit of lemon and fluff there at the end :) I couldn't help it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update tomorrow afternoon. Reviews are most welcome. I would love to get up to 30! (might be being a bit ambitous there lol\0**


	5. Out of Harms Way

**A Single Rose**

**By Greeneyes**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to find her bed empty and rather cold and Wyatt gone. She sat up quickly and looked towards his cribs to find it empty. She got up and looked into the crib to find not only Wyatt gone but his comforter the cuddly toy wolf.

She ran downstairs still in her PJ shorts and tank top and into the kitchen to find Fenrir sitting with Remus, Harry and Ron with her son on his lap happily eating away at some toast. At the sight of her son in Fenrir's lap she sighed and slumped back against the door.

'You alright Mione?' Ron asked as he got up to pour another cup of coffee.

'Fine. Just fine.' She said as she walked around the table to Wyatt and Fenrir.

'Have a Pyjamas day Mione?' Harry asked as he caught sight of her bare legs which Fenrir noticed and growled.

Hermione looked at Fenrir and frowned and then addressed Harry. 'No I'm not. I just woke up to find this little man gone and I worried.'

'You shouldn't have worried, he was with me. Wanted to let you have a lie.' Fenrir said as he put his arm around Hermione. Hermione blushed as she saw the boys and Remus all look at her wanting to know what was happening between her and Fenrir.

When Hermione had first starting seeing Fenrir, no one knew. However after Fenrir left and Hermione became pregnant she told them. At first they found it hard to come to terms with that their friend was 'sleeping' with the notorious killer werewolf Fenrir Greyback but soon they just had to get use to it.

For Harry and Ron, waking up to find Fenrir Greyback in their kitchen holding their small Godson was hard to accept. They walked in and gave him a quick 'Good Morning' while getting on making their own breakfast. The conversation was awkward but soon enough they were all sat around the table. Remus then joined them soon after breakfast began and the table became even more silent. There was no denying that the relationship (if you could call it that) between Fenrir and Remus would never be one of love or even friendship.

'Do you want anything Mione?' Ron asked as he looked to the stove where the leftovers were.

'I'm alright at the moment Ron.' She answered as she leant down to Wyatt and kissed his head softly.

'Mmmm milk!' Wyatt said as he looked at her expectantly.

'I wondered when you'd ask.' She said as she pulled Wyatt out of Fenrir's lap and into her awaiting arms.

Ron opened a draw a chucked Hermione a light blue muslin. The boys were used to seeing Hermione nurse Wyatt. A first they were pretty uncomfortable when Hermione nursed and found it hard to not stare. Now though, they couldn't care less. It was perfectly normal for Hermione to 'pop out a boob' as Ron put it.

Hermione put the muslin across her shoulder and pulled top and was just about to lay Wyatt down when Fenrir growled rather loudly and glared at her.

'What are you going?' he said harshly.

'Feeding your son.' She said as looked at Fenrir confused.

'Around three men?' he said disgusted. He didn't want three men staring at Hermione's naked breasts while she nursed their son. Only he was allowed to Hermione in a state of undress. No man who touch or see his mate and he would make sure of that.

Ron laughed at Fenrir's outburst and looked at Harry and Remus who were also trying not to laugh.

'Hermione's fed him in front of us many times, we're use to it. Seen it all before.' Ron said not making things better and only making Fenrir angrier.

'Seen it all before?' he said glaring at Hermione.

'No! He doesn't mean like that Fenrir, stop it. He means that I have always fed Wyatt around them. Especially when he was first born he was practically attached to me. Look they can't see a thing with this over me.' She said as she let Wyatt lay across her lap and nurse. 'They can't see a thing.'

'She's right. We can't see a thing.' Ron said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. 'Although there was that time when Wyatt decided he didn't want the muslin anymore and we got an eye full.'

'Ron!' Hermione shouted as she heard Fenrir started to get agitated beside her.

'Come on Ron, we have to go anyway; stop annoying Hermione and...Fenrir.' he said getting to used to saying the werewolves name.

Ron and Harry quickly left before Fenrir got any ideas to attack them especially after Ron's stupid comment. The boys practically ran out of the kitchen leaving Remus with the couple and Wyatt.

'Eyes to the floor wolf.' Fenrir growled at Remus. Hermione frowned at Fenrir for that comment.

'Fenrir.' She warned.

'It's fine Hermione. I'm going to go. I have to meet Tonks.' He said as he stood up. 'I'll see you tonight at Hogwarts.'

'Okay. See you late Remus.' She said softly as she watched him leave. She then turned her head to Fenrir. 'Why do you have to be such...such a...such... ?'

'An Alpha? A werewolf?' he answered. 'That's because I am and you are my mate and you I want to protect what's mine and that includes protecting you and shielding you from other men.'

'Other men? There like my brothers Fenrir not my lovers.' She argued.

'They better not be your lovers!' He growled.

'I have never and I mean never slept with anyone but you in my entire life. No one has ever touched me but you.' She said as she looked into his eyes. 'I have never wanted anyone but you.'

'Good' he said as he pressed his lips to hers possessively.

* * *

After breakfast, Fenrir left to return to Hogwarts to do business with Severus apparently. He kissed Hermione and Wyatt before he left and promised to see them tonight.

Hermione spent the day lounging around the huge house with Wyatt for the day. They played and napped throughout the day and then finally got ready to go to Hogwarts.

Hermione changed into black skinny jeans and a white camisole top with a red cardigan while she dressed her son in little blue jeans and a blue t-shirt which had a wolf on.

At 7:40pm, Hermione and Wyatt flooed into the Headmaster's office and were greeted by Fenrir who was sat by the fireplace in an arm chair.

'Good evening Hermione.' Severus said from behind his desk.

'Evening Severus, starting drinking already?' she said motioning to the whisky he was holding.

'Of course, it's been a long day.' He said as he down the whisky. 'Are you taking Master Granger down to Poppy?'

'Greyback. His name is Wyatt Greyback.' Fenrir said to Severus.

'It's Granger on the school records I think you'll find. He was registered under Hermione's last name Granger.' Severus told him.

Fenrir looked up at Hermione who simply nodded. 'It was too dangerous to give him your last Fenrir, everyone would know who's son he was and you weren't around and we're not or have ever been married so I gave him my last name.' She said.

'He will have my last name.' Fenrir demanded.

'We'll talk about this later and no Severus he's going to stay with me. He's got a bit of a cold and he's clingy, I don't want to leave him alone.' She said to him as she sat down on the brown leather sofa beside the arm chair.

'Is he alright?' Fenrir asked worried.

'He's fine. It's nothing.' She said as she held Wyatt to her chest.

Soon Order members began to file in. As soon as Ginny came through the floo she went straight to Hermione and her Godson who she spoiled with kisses and then kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear. 'Everything okay with big bad wolf?'

Hermione giggled like a school girl and replied with a nod.

'Right, now everyone is here let's begin shall we.' Severus said as he looked at the various order members in his office. 'There have been many sightings of Bellatrix and her husband around Hogsmede and Diagon Alley. Fenrir chased her through Scotland a few weeks ago but that was the last sighting we have.'

'Why can't the Aurors find her?' Hermione asked.

'We've tried.' Harry said. 'She's smart, she knows to attack when were not around.'

'Exactly. We know she after revenge meaning, Harry, Ron and Hermione you are obviously her main targets. .' Severus said as he watched Hermione tighten her grip on Wyatt.

'Do you think she'd try something?' Ginny asked as she looked at Harry, her boyfriend.

'Probably. She hates us.' Harry answered.

'Definitely hates me.' Hermione said shuddering.

'Now this is where the problem arises.' Severus began. 'Bellatrix knows where number 10 is. Although it is safely warded it is not safe for you to live in.'

'So where are we suppose to live?' Hermione asked.

'Potter you will be staying here. It's the safest place for you. Weasley, you'll be going to the Burrow and Hermione...you will be staying with Fenrir in the forbidden forest.' Severus said.

'Will we be safe in the Forbidden forest?' Hermione asked sceptical

'Of course you will be, I am able to protect my mate and cub.' Fenrir said.

'I didn't mean that, I meant that the forest isn't warded is it?' she said.

'It is slightly, the cabin will be.' Severus said.

'Maybe Mione should come to the Burrow.' Ron said which resulted in a glare from Fenrir.

'It's fine. I'm sure Wyatt and I will be fine.' She said.

The meeting soon finished. Ron, Harry and Hermione all were set to go to their new homes. Aurors would pack up their belongings and bring them to Hogwarts and then the elves would bring all their stuff to them.

Ron went back home to the Burrow with his parents and sister while Harry simply went with Severus to his private rooms. Hermione followed Fenrir down to the Forest holding onto a now sleeping Wyatt cuddled into her chest.

They walked over the bridge and then up the stairs to the wooden cabin. The cabin was bigger than Hermione had expected. The living room was huge as was the kitchen. There was only one bedroom but it was just as big for all three of them.

'You alright?' Fenrir asked.

Hermione only nodded. She wished she was back at Grimmauld actually; she wanted her bed and she wanted her home comforts.

'Hermione, are you sure you're alright?' he asked as he stepped towards her.

Just as Hermione was about to answer Wyatt woke with a crying scream. Hermione rocked him against her and tried to comfort him but he was having none of it.

'He's really hot Fenrir.' She said worried.

'Undress him.' He said as he showed Hermione the bedroom.

Hermione laid Wyatt on the bed and starting taking off his clothes leaving him in only his nappy. He soon stopped crying but reached for Hermione.

'It's this cold.' She said.

'Are you sure? Maybe we should get him checked by that nurse?' he said.

'No, he'll be fine. Let's just see how he is tonight.' Hermione said softly as she kissed Wyatt. 'He'll probably feed a lot tonight. No sleep for me then.'

'I'll be awake with you.' He said kissing Hermione's head and rubbing Wyatt's back.

Fenrir and Hermione undressed for bed and laid down with Wyatt between them. Wyatt was pressed closely to Hermione's chest seeking comfort. Fenrir loved watching them together; there was something beautiful about a mother and a child especially when it was his son and mate.

He loved having them both near, having them near meant he was able to protect them and keep them safe. And he would. No one would harm his mate or his son.

* * *

**AU: Thank you all for my 31 reviews! I am so made up about that! Here's another chapter for you, I hope you liked it. I really do like writing this story and I hope you are enjoying it too. I know the pairing is unsual but I hope you like it. **


	6. The Family of Three

**A Single Kiss**

**By Greeneyes**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Hermione was right, she didn't get much sleep. Wyatt had woken practically every hour wanted a cuddle or a feed. At one point in the middle of the night Fenrir had taken Wyatt outside to cool him down he was that hot. The next morning they would be going straight to Poppy.

After eating a small breakfast and Wyatt refusing his morning feed, the three went down to the Hospital Wing.

'Hermione? Everything alright?' she asked as she saw Hermione walking towards her holding a sobbing tired looking little boy.

'He's not well Poppy. He's been up all night, won't take a feed from me or even from a bottle.' She said wearily.

'Okay, well let's have a look at him.' She said taking the boy from Hermione and laying him down and undoing the blue baby grow. 'Now young man let's see what's worrying you.' She said as she ran her wand over his small body.

Hermione turned her head to Fenrir who was watching Poppy greatly as she touched his son. She took hold of his larger hand in hers and squeezed it.

'Right.' Poppy said as she put her wand down. 'it seems that he has a common cold as well as the full moon coming up.'

'The full moon! Of course!' Hermione said relieved slightly.

'Should he react like this to the moon?' Fenrir said worried.

'He doesn't normally. He's just a bit grumpy the day before like you were but never like this, it's the cold.' Hermione said.

'I can give him a potion to help with the cold. Keep his fluids up and he will probably be clingy for the next few days.' Poppy said.

'The potion will be great thanks Poppy.' Hermione said as the nurse walked out.

'Mamma' Wyatt babbled as he reached his tiny hands to her.

Hermione leant towards him and stroked his head and kissed it. 'Mummy's little baby not feeling so well; Poppy will make you feel better and once the full moon is over you'll be fine.'

Fenrir was about to speak when Poppy walked in and handed Hermione in potion. 'Put it in a bottle, you'll have to express or is he on formula now?'

'He's still breastfeeding; twice a day, every morning and night and occasionally through the day if he's ill or upset. I'm thinking of stopping.' Hermione said.

'If you want to stop I can give you a potion to stop you producing more milk?' Poppy said.

'Let me think about it first and then if I need it I'll come to you for it.' She replied.

'Okay.' Poppy said.

* * *

The family of three returned to the Hutt. Hermione laid Wyatt in the middle of the bed with pillows surrounding him. She kissed his head and let him sleep. The poor baby was so tired as was she and Fenrir.

Fenrir stood in the doorway and watched as Hermione put him down. He couldn't have asked for a better mother for his child.

Hermione walked towards Fenrir and snuggled into his chest as they watched their son sleeping on the bed.

'Do you wish to stop breastfeeding?' he asked as he wrapped one arm around her.

'I was thinking of stopping yes, he's getting older now and I want my boobs to be my own again.' She said as she looked up at Fenrir. 'I've also been thinking of another baby?'

'Another baby?' Fenrir asked as he looked at Hermione. 'Do you want another?'

'I think so.' She said. 'I don't want a big age gap between Wyatt and his sibling I don't think. I didn't actually think I wanted another but now you're back and I know you would never leave now that you know of Wyatt I think I'd actually like to plan and have a baby with you around.'

'I think I like the sound of that.' Fenrir said with a big smile.

Hermione and Fenrir spent the day watching over Wyatt who was slowly getting better. Wyatt spent most of the afternoon attached to Hermione and Hermione attached to Fenrir.

They were finally a bonded family.

The next few days past swiftly. Hermione enjoyed spending time with her little family; having Fenrir back completed her and Wyatt seemed to love having his daddy around to play with a rough and tumble with.

Hermione would often sit on the sofa and watch the two play around on the floor. Wyatt loved climbing on his father's back and biting his ear as to say 'Gotcha ya' Hermione felt safe at the Hutt with Fenrir. She loved how secluded they were.

Today was the night of the full moon. Wyatt had been attached to her since 6am this morning. Fenrir was trying to keep his anger under control and preparing for this first full moon with his son. Tonight it would be himself, Remus and his son. He didn't want Remus around his son but Hermione had practically begged Fenrir to allow Remus to be there because Wyatt was use to him in his wolf form and not Fenrir. Fenrir agreed for his son.

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking for Fenrir and Wyatt. She was slowly cooking raw meat for the boys to have for dinner before they went out for the night. She was nervous and Fenrir could feel it. She was scared; she always was when she was away from her baby who wasn't such a baby anymore which scared her more.

Fenrir walked into the kitchen with Wyatt on his shoulders and watched Hermione.

'Is dinner ready?' he asked.

'Nearly.' She said as she turned to look at them both.

'Milk! Milk!' Wyatt shouted on Fenrir's shoulders.

'Not now, you're having meat before we go out tonight. You don't need mummy milk anymore, you're a big boy.' Fenrir said as he lifted the boy from his shoulders and into his arms.

'No! My Milk!' He shouted at Fenrir.

Hermione laughed and walked to them and kissed Wyatt's cheek and then looked at Fenrir.

'It's going to take a while for him to get use to the idea.' She said softly.

'Should we be stopping something he loves so much.' Fenrir asked worried.

'He can't be breastfed much longer Fenrir, he's biting me more often, he's demanded more and my supply is dropping.' She said as she stroked Wyatt's head. 'And I want a baby.'

'It's just he loves it so much.' He said.

'I know but he'll be fine Fenrir.' She said smiling. 'Now sit down while I make your dinners up.

Fenrir and Wyatt ate their dinners and soon the moon was arriving. Hermione got a quick kiss goodbye from both her men and then she was left alone to watch the moon in the dark sky and worry about her mate and baby.

* * *

**AU: I am very sorry for the late update, I have been doing my A level exams and sadly my beloved Grandad died this Sunday and I am helping with the arrangements for his funeral. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will most probably put another chapter up in the next few days. **


	7. Full Moon

**A Single Kiss**

**By Greeneyes**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Hermione sat on the window seal watching the full moon rise. She hated this feeling, hated being stuck inside while her son of only a year was out there without her by his side but tonight he had his father and she knew everything would be fine like it always was because Remus was around but she just wished she was there too.

Outside in the Forbidden Forest, Fenrir held his son in his arms as he cried and shook. He looked at Remus who didn't seem too bothered by his son's crying.

'He does this every full moon. It's his body reacting to the moon.' Remus said as he pulled his shirt off his body.

'Does it hurt him?' Fenrir asked.

'It hurts all of us.' Remus replied.

'No it hurts weak wolves. It shouldn't hurt if you didn't fight it.' Fenrir growled which made Wyatt jump in Fenrir's arms.

Remus didn't give a reply and just continued to undress. The moon was just about setting and he felt its affects. Fenrir carefully put Wyatt on the floor and stripped off his clothes. Wyatt was already undressed and only in a nappy and as the full moon set the three men began to change into werewolves.

When Fenrir was fully changed into his dark grey wolf he looked around and saw his cub in his wolf. He was an identical wolf to Fenrir just lighter fur. Fenrir walked over to his cub and licked his fur which made Wyatt shake his whole body and growl at his father which in return made Fenrir growl to warn his son not to growl at his Alpha.

Remus howled at the moon and started running through the forest. Usually he would stay with Wyatt but as Fenrir was with him, he for once had a chance to run free. Fenrir was watching as his son walked around and sniffed trees and the ground. He marked a few trees and then began running. Fenrir followed his lead and ran with him; for such a little cub he was fast but Fenrir was still faster.

As they ran together, Fenrir realised where Wyatt was heading; the Hutt. As they reached the outskirts of the Hutt, Wyatt howled as if to tell his mother he was here. Fenrir grabbed the cub with his teeth and lifted him into his mouth. He started to walk away when he heard the window open; he could see his mate.

Hermione looked out the window and gasped as she saw the two together. She smiled as she watch Wyatt run around Fenrir's legs and try and bite his tail. She sat on the window seal and watched as Fenrir played with their son and licked his fur. Just watching them made her wish she could join them.

'Fenrir.' She whispered to see if he could hear her or even if he recognised who she was.

Fenrir's wolf looked up in her direction and bared its teeth. He slowly walked towards the window with Wyatt following behind. Hermione stood up and walked away from the window. She was scared he wouldn't know it was her.

Fenrir slowly walked away from the window and grabbed his cub and ran off into the forest.

Hermione closed the window and locked it and then climbed into bed. She laid down and look at the white crib at the end of the bed and sighed. She hoped her baby boy was alright.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was awoken by the front door slamming shut. She shot out of bed and ran towards the living room to find Fenrir who looked exhausted and Wyatt who was sleeping in his arms. She rushed towards them and kissed them both.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Just tired.' Fenrir replied as she walked towards the bedroom.

He placed Wyatt in his crib and fell straight onto the bed. Hermione checked on her son and then climbed next to Fenrir on the bed.

'How was it?' she asked.

'Good. He did really well, behaved well and followed me. Lupin...taught him well.' He admitted.

'Where's Remus?' she asked.

'He's home.' He replied as he shut his eyes.

'Last night, you came here.' She said.

'I know.' He replied

'You did? I thought a wolf didn't know who humans were hence why they can kill their own children?' she asked.

'That's a lie.' He said as he turned on his side to look at Hermione.

'What?' she asked.

'I know who you are. I know who my mate is and Wyatt knows who his mother is. We wouldn't hurt you.' He said.

'So...can I come with you next month?' she asked.

'No.' He replied.

'Why not? You just said you won't hurt me so why can't I come with you?' she replied.

'I'll think about it.' He said and then he began snoring.

* * *

**AU: Short chapter I know but I've been working this week a lot and it was my Grandad's funeral yesterday so I'm really tired today. Hope you liked xx**


	8. Not Meant to be

**Not Meant to be...**

* * *

Hermione walked into their bedroom just after midday. There on their bed was Fenrir asleep with their young son curled into his chest. Both sleeping soundly and both looking peaceful. Hermione decided to leave them to sleep but just as she walked out the bedroom she heard her voice being called.

'Hermione.' Fenrir called out to which Hermione returned to the bedroom to find Fenrir and Wyatt awake.

'Good morning or afternoon I should say. How do you feel?' she asked as she walked towards him.

'Better.' He said as he moved Wyatt over to his mother.

Hermione held Wyatt close to her and kissed his curly head. She rocked him against her chest and soon Wyatt was pulling on her top. She knew what he wanted.

'Mmmm Milk!' he shouted.

Hermione sat down in the middle of Fenrir's legs and looked up at him.

'Just feed him.' Fenrir said as he wrapped his arms around them both. 'He's had a hard night, he probably needs it.'

Hermione rearranged her top and pulled down her bra and offered her boob to Wyatt who greedily started to nurse. Fenrir ran his fingers through Wyatt's curls as he watched mother and son bond together.

'How was he last night?' Hermione said as she leant back against Fenrir.

'He was fine. Remus has taught him well.' He said quietly.

'I hate it when he's away from me.' She told him. 'I hated it even more last night because both of you were away. I hated being alone here.'

'We were here, we just weren't inside.' Fenrir replied. 'It's only once a month.'

'What will happen once this is all over? Will you go again?' she said as she swapped Wyatt to her other breast.

'No.' He replied. 'I'll stay, probably here.'

'You could come live with me.' She said. 'I'm about to buy a little house for us and you could live there. We could convert the basement for the full moon.'

'Hermione, I'm an Alpha wolf and our son will most likely be the same. We can be kept in at night.' He said as he kissed her head. 'The best place for me is here.'

'And what about us? What if we had another baby?' she asked.

'You could stay here.' He replied.

'I don't want to stay here. I want to move somewhere, own my own house, start school again and get Wyatt into a nursery or something.' She said as she looked at him.

'Then maybe we shouldn't be together.' He said leaving a bad taste in Hermione's mouth.

* * *

**AN: First I would like to apologise for the long delay. I have serious writers block. I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger and I am putting this story on hold for a while. I am even open to someone adopting this story because I seriously can not se where this will go. I apologise for this and I am so sorry but I am so stuck and my muse for Fenrir/Hermione has just disappeared. It sometimes re-surfaces but it's totally gone for ages! **

**So, thank you for reading this short chapter and if anyone wants to adopt this story then please let me know if not it will be hold for a while. **


End file.
